warriors_novelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cinderheart
|namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Medicine Cat: Queen: |namesl = Cinderkit Cinderpaw Cinderheart Cinderheart (temporarily) CinderheartRevealed on Kate's official blog |familyl = Lionblaze Hollytuft, Sorrelstripe Fernsong Brackenfur Sorreltail Molepaw Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, Lilyheart, Seedpaw |familyt = Mate: Daughters: Son: Father: Mother: Brother: Sisters: |mentor = Cloudtail |apps = Ivypool |livebooks = Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest]], The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks = None }} Cinderheart is a slender, broad-headed, bulky, soft-furred and fluffy, dappled smoky -gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, and a long, sleek, bushy tail. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm In the New Prophecy Arc Twilight Sunset In the Power of Three Arc The Sight Dark River Eclipse Long Shadows Sunrise In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice Fading Echoes Night Whispers Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest : In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide In the Novellas Leafpool's Wish Hollyleaf's Story Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence Trivia *Cinderheart has WindClan blood through Windflight, and SkyClan blood through Spottedleaf. *She has been described as a dark gray she-cat, identical to Cinderpelt, but this was later changed to her current description. *When Cinderheart goes to StarClan, she will either go as Cinderheart, or as two separate cats, Cinderheart and Cinderpelt.Revealed on the Official Forum **The latter is proven true in ''The Last Hope, when Cinderpelt's spirit separates from Cinderheart. *Kate has stated that Cinderheart does have kits with Lionblaze after the events of The Last Hope. She is contradicted by Vicky, who says that Lionblaze and Cinderheart have not had any kits yet,Revealed on Vicky's facebook and they are enjoying "their childfree days of early married life."Revealed on Vicky's Facebook **The latter was proven false as in Bramblestar's Storm, Cinderheart gave birth to Fernsong, Hollytuft, and Sorrelstripe. *Kate Cary revealed on her Twitter that Cinderpelt was given a second chance by being re-born as Cinderheart, but Cinderheart developed her own destiny, so Cinderpelt let her go.https://mobile.twitter.com/KatieThreeCats/tweets *She was mistakenly shown with amber eyes. *She was said to have become an apprentice with her brother''s'', when she has only one brother. *Kate revealed on her blog that reincarnating Cinderheart was Vicky's idea, and how fully connected Cinderpelt and Cinderheart became blurred as the story planning progressed.Revealed on Kate's Blog *Kate has said that the Erins left Cinderpelt's reincarnation of Cinderheart blurry on purpose to let readers use their own imaginations to "fill in the gaps".Revealed on Kate's Facebook Family Members Mate: :Lionblaze: Daughters: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: Son: :Fernsong: Father: :Brackenfur: Mother: :Sorreltail: Brother: :Molepaw: Sisters: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Larkkit:Revealed on Kate's blog Nieces: :Cherryfall: :Leafkit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Honeykit:Revealed on Kate's blog Grandfather: :Whitestorm: :Lionheart:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Grandmothers: :Willowpelt: :Frostfur: Great-Grandfathers: :Thistleclaw: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Adderfang: :Smallear:Revealed on https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10153457986662454&id=29566467453 Great-Grandmothers: :Snowfur: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Speckletail:Revealed on https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10153457986662454&id=29566467453 Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: :Harepounce: :Flashnose: Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Unnamed tom: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: :Unnamed she-cat: Uncles: :Thornclaw: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Aunts: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Great-Uncles: :Unnamed kits: :Ravenpaw: :Dustpelt: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: Great Aunts: :Brindleface: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Goldenflower:Revealed on https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10153457986662454&id=29566467453 Great Half-Aunt: :Mistlekit:Revealed on https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10153457986662454&id=29566467453 Great Half-Uncle: :Snowkit:Revealed on https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10153457986662454&id=29566467453 Great-Great-Aunts: :Bluestar: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :One-eye: Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Daisytoe: Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Flashnose: Cousins: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon : :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Foxleap: :Birchfall: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Hawkfrost:Revealed on https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10153457986662454&id=29566467453 :Mothwing:Revealed on https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10153457986662454&id=29566467453 :Tadpole:Revealed on https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10153457986662454&id=29566467453 :Bramblestar:Revealed on https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10153457986662454&id=29566467453 :Tawnypelt:Revealed on https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10153457986662454&id=29566467453 :Swiftpaw:Revealed on https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10153457986662454&id=29566467453 :Unnamed kit:Revealed on https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10153457986662454&id=29566467453 :Alderpaw:Revealed on https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10153457986662454&id=29566467453 :Sparkpaw:Revealed on https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10153457986662454&id=29566467453 :Dandelionkit:Revealed on https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10153457986662454&id=29566467453 :Juniperkit:Revealed on https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10153457986662454&id=29566467453 :Dawnpelt:Revealed on https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10153457986662454&id=29566467453 :Tigerheart:Revealed on https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10153457986662454&id=29566467453 :Flametail:Revealed on https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10153457986662454&id=29566467453 :Strikepaw:Revealed on https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10153457986662454&id=29566467453 :Sleekpaw:Revealed on https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10153457986662454&id=29566467453 :Juniperpaw:Revealed on https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10153457986662454&id=29566467453 :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Whitestorm: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Sorreltail: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Swiftbreeze: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: |''See More''}} References and Citations Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Females Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Major Character Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Medicine Cats Category:Queen Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters